


Two Dragons, One soul

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Two Dragons, One Soul [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time that dragons were masters to the people of skyrim, Velana was born. She is a bright young woman who falls for an unlikely man. this is a slow build relationship between the two of them. We first meet Velana as a six year old; what trouble would she get into out of her mother's watchful gaze in Solstheim? </p><p>Velana is my Ancient dragonborn oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dragons, One soul

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will be short, depending on muse and other variables.

Velana, a Nord by heart and soul was born during the time of when dragons ruled over mortals. She was born in what is now known as Windhelm, her parents moved to Solstheim when she was only a few months old. It wasn't like what Solstheim is now, no this was before the Red Mountain erupted. The island was full of fauna and flora; birds sang in the afternoon sun and the air was clear of ash.

 

Velana; now she was an interesting girl. She had pale blue eyes, the color of ice it seemed; her skin was fair and free of blemishes and marks. She seemed to always have a smile on her face, even when she was younger. Her hair was long, it was the color of honey; soft and wavy in the sea air. The wind seemed to flow through the soft and thin strands.

 

The six year old was walking along the sands of the shore facing morrowind; she always seemed to be the adventurous kind even as a young child. She leaned down to pick up a bone colored shell that seemed to catch her eye. Her blue dress fluttered in the rather chilly wind, “ Vel!” her mother, Greira called out. Greira was a native to Skyrim; born in Windhelm she had married the love of her life, Korsta Fetter-Hound. Greira was fair skinned; Brown eyes, jet black hair and was rather short for being a Nord. Korsta moved them to Solstheim only months after Velana's arrival into the world. “Come little girl! Time for supper!” Her accented voice yelled as she looked at her child.

 

“Coming mama!” Velana replied as she turned and ran back to her mother who was pregnant with her younger sibling. Vel giggles as she hugged her mother and presented her with the shell; “Look what I found mama!” she squeaks happily as she looked up proudly. “that is beautiful, Velana. Who is it for?” Greira asked curiously. Velana grinned from ear to ear “for my one, like you and daddy.” she chirps. She didn't quite understand what she said but Greira smiles anyways. “really?” she asks as she started to guide her daughter towards their home. “well... maybe one day you will find your one; just like me and your daddy.” She chuckles and ran a hand through her daughters wild mane.

 

Dinner was an uneventful affair, as usual. A simple meal of mushrooms (which Velana wasn't fond of) Rabbit, and greens. It was around eight o'clock when Velana was put down to bed, surprisingly without the usual fuss. Her shell was safely stored away in a lock box that only her parents had access to. One day; One day that shell would see the light of day... but not for many years.

 


End file.
